


[X-Men]战损妄想（盔甲万x战损查）

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, X-Men: Apocalypse - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: 重现的创伤场景，只因为那里有Erik，Charles就能不再畏惧。





	[X-Men]战损妄想（盔甲万x战损查）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：伪伤害  
> 其实是个有关创伤治疗的pwp，好像根本不是pwp啊（被打  
> 2016写的……我的文笔真的很烂

Charles满脸是血，不仅是脸部，他那件整洁的香芋色上衣也被血渍和汗液沾满了，现下正黏糊糊的贴在身上。他想抬起一条胳膊把这该死的、和他身上伤口融为一体的布料扯开，可光是抬起眼皮都让他感到费力。

受人尊敬的泽维尔天赋青少年学院校长，最强大的心灵感应者，还没完成自己的使命就要死了…Charles的尊严不允许这发生，但在他引以为傲的脑内世界，Apocalypse像摔一个破布娃娃似的不断摔打他，当绝望和恐惧席卷全身，他不得不承认自己即将面临着意识被剥夺占领的危机。

“我……我不能…”

Charles用力的向前爬着，他不知道自己该去向哪里，不知道对方是否被他成功甩掉。

“救救我”

仅是发出求救的字眼，从嘴角流出的血水就弄湿了地板。这下不仅是衣服的黏腻让人无法忍受，连头发的触感都开始变得不可饶恕起来。

“救救我！！”

Charles趴伏在地上嘶喊着，脸部肌肉因为身体和头脑的疼痛扭曲，这太疼太疼了，他能感受到的只有伤害和无止境的绝望。

只因为他是一个人。

这感觉像回到了与Raven相遇前的时光。Charles能听见耳边响起木柴燃烧的噼啪声，能听见棋子落在棋盘上的脆响。年幼的Charles穿着得体的衣服走在偌大的宅子里，母亲对自己的冷漠和失望等同于宅子中每一件器物的声音。

“你需要呼吸，Charles”

他一定是太累了，耳边响起了一个熟悉的声音，而他却无法想起对方是谁。

Charles被那人横抱了起来，他的眼皮被额头留下的血水弄得完全睁不开，他看不见那人的容貌，也无法感知到对方的想法。

“你需要把自己完全交给我”

好，你都拿去吧。Charles疲惫的想到，他对着这个浑身充斥着金属味道的男人放松了身体。

“乖孩子”

对方低沉的声音回荡在耳旁，Charles也许是抖了一下。我不是孩子，他轻轻开口反驳，你是谁？

那人并不说话，带着手套的双手捧住教授的臀部，将他轻轻放在地毯上。这个房间有微微的暖光，壁炉的噼啪声伴随着木质家具的味道。这都不重要，Charles分明感觉到自己的裤子被人褪下，对方还想得寸进尺的把他的内裤脱下来。

“住！住手！”

教授想踹开那个自己暂时想不起来是谁的混蛋，腿部绵软的力气却不足以造成任何伤害，脚踝还被对方紧紧握进了手里。

让Charles感觉熟悉的男人将自己被盔甲覆盖的身躯挤入张开的双腿间，金属触感让他裸露的皮肤泛起了阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“想起来吧，你该想起来”

钢铁一般的重量压在了Charles身上，那件沾满血污的上衣被推到了手肘处，盔甲挤压着教授白嫩的胸口，乳头叫嚣着需要更加温柔的触碰，但最难受的是——他快要喘不过气了。

从被要求想起对方是谁的“惩罚游戏”开始，Charles就没空去管自己的身体正在经受怎样的对待，他的嘴唇被男人含进了口中，被包裹着舔咬着，痛感从身体蔓延到了嘴唇，对方不愿意放过他，舌头和下巴完全麻掉是最好的证明，他连呼吸都要被夺走了。

Charles能感觉到不仅是身体，男人的头部也同样带着金属头盔——多么讽刺啊，自己疲惫到无法动弹，对方却一副要与世界大干一场的架势。他不能想象这个世界上会有人对此刻浑身是血的自己产生性欲，不敢相信在被夺走意识前，他还要被一个奇怪的男人强奸。

“我可不是什么奇怪的人”

在接吻换气的空挡里，对方似乎嘟囔了这么一句，但很快又回归到了角色中。男人带着手套的手指挤压着Charles下身的穴口，完全干燥的手套当然无法进入此刻锁的紧紧的小洞，但他还是耐心地按着那里，直到周围的臀肉越来越软，然后慢慢为他打开。

“呼……”

Charles和男人互相啃吻着，这场景熟悉的不行，但他还是无法想起这感觉从何而来。教授无力的舌头被吸进了对方口中，对方也把自己的伸进了他的嘴里，顶弄着喉咙，轻舔着牙床，甚至更加过分的把他俩混合的涎液全部喂进了Charles的身体里。空气里只有两人不断发出的黏腻水声，还有偶尔被手指刺入体内时，从胸膛里发出的微弱吸气声。

“你需要放松，亲爱的”

实际上Charles已经很难绷着自己的身体，他现在软的像摊水，脑袋一片混乱，他不明白为什么对方不直接进来，还要做些完全没必要的前戏，好像他们是爱人一样。胸口早已被磨蹭的发红，男人放过了他的嘴唇，重新还给他呼吸的机会，但显然打算继续折磨这两颗脆弱的小东西。

男人温柔的擒住了其中一颗，舌尖舔舐着表面，然后狠狠的咬住，用力的吸着就好像那里会流出奶水一般。他显然比Charles以为的更了解这具身体，每当被残忍的欺负后，男人柔软的舌尖会再次耐心的安抚它。

“啊…你……你………”

Charles头皮发麻，不得不承认被对方撩拨的技巧弄到半硬，他没法遮住下身——那里早就没有任何布料覆盖了，现在正委屈的贴着冰冷的盔甲，希望得到更多的注视。

“乖，把舌头伸出来”

这命令来的突然，可惜教授聪明的大脑此刻无法正常运转，他希望男人能放过他的胸部，又希望能继续被合适的力度扯咬。Charles微微探出一小节舌尖，小心翼翼的等待可能会发生的事，然后两根带着皮质气味的手指轻轻夹住了探出嘴唇的部分，由舌尖引导伸向了自己湿滑的口中。

男人逗弄着这具身体的主人，骄傲的看着对方胸脯上肿起的两点，这是他的成果，他会吃掉的果实。没有人会比他更清楚Charles有多么美味——就算只是躺在那里，他也能对对方产生欲望，Charles是世间最美好的存在，他能为他做任何事，成为他希望的人，哪怕是当一个坏人。

“现在我要对你做一些坏事了”

男人隔着盔甲挺动了一下腰部，冰冷的金属充满暗示的企图探入更深的地方。Charles的双腿敞开着，身体的疼痛早就被遗忘，这会他甚至想不起来之前为什么会趴在地上拼尽全力逃走，他是要从这个人身边逃走吗？

教授的嘴唇顺从的包裹着男人的手指，舌头舔湿了它们每个角落，对方得寸进尺的抚弄起他的上颚，他也跟随手指改变着舔弄的方向，天知道自己为什么会这么服从于这个男人的命令。Charles放弃般的张着嘴唇，放任自己被弄得乱糟糟的，也许他的伤口还在流血，也许下一秒他的大脑就会失去意识，但他并没有感到任何绝望。皮质手套的味道早就没有了，壁炉的声音安静的敲打在他的心口，当附满唾液的手指刺入自己体内，搅动着带起嗞嗞的水声时，Charles终于服从于自己的欲望。

他射了出来。

仅仅是手指和嘴唇的撩拨而已，那些盔甲根本算不上是爱抚。一些记忆慢慢浮出水面，他的身体记得这些快乐的感觉，就像对方记得怎样能让自己感到快乐。

“啊……E…E………！”

男人阴茎的插入让音节戛然而止，Charles呛住似的咳嗽了几下，然后终于睁开了眼睛——温暖的炉光，古旧的家具……他看着正操进自己身体的人，描绘着对方脸部每一条纹路。被摔断的手臂重新获得了拥抱的能力，他抱住了那副被盔甲覆盖的战衣并用力夹紧双腿，没人比他更清楚这副金属盔甲的主人有多么柔软了。

那些血液和汗液带来的污渍凝固在浅色的毛衣上，Charles知道自己此刻就像刚被狠揍一顿一样，他也确实被揍了，然后便以狼狈的姿态接受着男人的操干。对方吐露的热气拍打在他的脖颈，下身的撞击强势猛烈，把他的臀瓣弄的通红。

“Charles…”

跟下身凶狠的抽插完全相反，男人轻柔的叫着他的名字。教授的臀缝沾满了各种粘液，这使得肉棒的插入变得更加顺利。那些破布一样脏乱的衣服堪堪挂在手肘，脆弱的模样被人一览无余。

“你这副模样倒想让我弄坏你”

男人在Charles耳边低语，他抬起头并按住了对方的手臂，手套上也沾染上了干涸的血渍。Charles在他身下惨兮兮的哼哼，每当男人抽出阴茎，只用龟头挤弄穴口时，他就发出愈发不满足的呻吟。

“你想让我弄坏你吗？”

被金属包围的男人依旧毫无破绽的准备与世界为敌，他只把裤链拉开，阴茎准确无误的捅进教授柔软的肠道里。噗呲噗呲的水声昭示着两人结合处一片泥泞。

“唔……”Charles嘴边的血液此刻像是用来点缀的胭脂膏，那些被磨蹭到模糊的红色扩散到他身体的每个角落，在白玉般的身体上呈现出一种诡异的媚态。

他美好的让人想保护，又让人想要破坏，这番冶艳的景象只会刺激男人更加卖力的在他身上耕耘，把他的屁股弄得乱七八糟，然后悉数射进他的身体里。

没人愿意伤害他，但Erik会占有他。

“这是只属于你一个人的权利”

Charles乖顺的被按住手臂，那力度一定会让皮肤产生青紫，他看着上方的人，刚被彻底使用过的嘴唇控制不住的发出舒服的呻吟。教授用自己的穴口紧紧夹住那根粗大的肉棒，感受着火热的频率带动自己腿部的软肉都在颤抖，只因为Erik在这里，只因为Erik永远属于他。

“E…Erik…”

Charles大口大口仿佛噎住一样的吸着气，Erik用另一只手抚弄着他的臀瓣，甚至在插入的瞬间用这只同样带着手套的手指与自己的阴茎一起捅进高热的穴道内部。他就要被弄坏了，绷紧的脚趾在男人身旁张开，唯有用更加收紧的肠道告诉对方自己还要更多。

“想让我用力的欺负你吗？”

Charles的眼睛被眼泪和血水糊住了一部分，但那片蓝色依然水色潋滟的望向Erik，这答案显而易见，他的不知餍足需要得到更多、更多的惩罚。

“我…需要你”

Erik的回答是整根抽出并深深埋进去，他放开了Charles的双手，然后掰开两片柔嫩的软肉，让他疯狂的穴口整个暴露在空气里。男人直立起自己自己的上半身，蓄足力气干着对方的屁股，囊袋在会阴处发出啪啪的响声，不满足的叫嚣着需要得到比这更好对待。

“啊…啊……”

教授的手指在地面上抓挠着，他倒十分想把意识投射到Erik身上，看看自己此刻到底是什么样子。曾经困扰他的伤口早就不复存在，那些血液汗液的混合体依旧固执的在布料上不愿意离去。

Charles除了被推到手肘的香芋色上衣外并未身着一物，他只有下身的感觉最为清晰，高速插入的肉棒让他感到痛和快乐，而其他皮肤则一直被Erik的盔甲摩擦着，金属质的战衣被自己温热的身体抚弄，也开始变得温暖起来。

“Erik…Erik…Erik…”

Charles的语无伦次表明他即将迎来又一波高潮，阴茎在两人的腹部间爆发，吐出星星点点的白色粘液。太热了，不仅是阴茎，他的肚子也像要烧起来一样。男人依旧在收紧的小洞里操着，Charles的高潮带来的是后穴致命的缩动，Erik最后抽插了几下，也射进了对方的身体里。

他们依旧保持着结合的姿势，一起感受性爱的余韵。大战早已经结束，而大战带来的伤害需要慢慢抚平。Erik深深望着Charles，看着那片漂亮的蓝色水雾逐渐恢复焦距。血污不知何时消失了。伤口、血渍…那些不该在Charles身上出现的东西仿佛一场梦一样逝去，只有壁炉燃烧着发出响声告诉两人，它们都是曾真实发生过的，并且有可能会再次也发生。

“这是你的世界，你可以在这里制造所有奇迹，”Erik轻轻说着，穿着盔甲的身躯覆盖在Charles脆弱的皮肤上，仿佛一层保护罩，“你是这里的王，没人会伤害你，我也不会允许它再次发生了。”

“世界上最强大的心灵感应者可不怕这些伤害。”

“那我就没机会这样欺负你了？”Erik笑了起来，“毕竟这儿你说了算。”

“哦，我的朋友，”Charles温和而有力的回应着对方，像二十年前一样，一切都从未改变，“也许我该试试把你困在我的精神世界里，让你永远无法离开。”

Erik的回答是吻住了他，他们用力的亲吻着对方，从此再不会有任何人能够阻止他们。

“你可以，Charles，”嘈杂的人声在壁炉旁响起，Erik握住了轮椅上爱人的双手，“你永远可以说服我做任何事情。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 在欺负与保护战损查查之间，我选择了保护，天知道我是因为想欺负他才写这篇文的啊！！  
> 看天启时我一直觉得，查查和天启的脑内大战会给他带来很大的伤害，我想查查应该还是很担心琴无法使出全力而产生的严重后果，毕竟那时能进入他意识并战胜天启的人实在有限啊！  
> 在这个世界里查查本应是王者，他对这里有绝对的自信，甚至对天启还有点调皮的骄傲感，可最后还是被揍的七荤八素（大哭），这种创伤往往会通过类似场景而重现（比如走廊、主脑室等），所以我想用其他情感来代替，将老万置于这个场景中，这无形中就是暗示了查查：自己永远不会是一个人，哪怕是在最艰难的时候。


End file.
